Te amo, te necesito, tu ausencia me esta matando
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Duo vive su vida como siempre... pero en la soledad de su habitacion admite que la ausencia de Heero lo esta matando lentamente.


"**_Te amo, te necesito, tu ausencia me esta matando"  
  
Por: Terry Maxwell_**

**__**   
  
_Disclaimer:_ Como siempre Gundam Wing no me pertenece...  
  
_Nota de la autora:_ Este era un original... lo publique y lo había olvidado hasta hoy... y aquí esta.... ¿Por que Duo?... ya les he dicho que me identifico mas con él... No me gusta hacerlo sufrir... pero ni modo...  
  
Dedicado a aquellos a los que el amor los ha abandonado alguna vez.

* * *

"**Te amo, te necesito, tu ausencia me esta matando"  
  
Por: Terry Maxwell**

****

_Duo's POV_

La verdad es que no son pocos  
  
los momentos en los que pienso en ti,  
  
en tu cuerpo perfecto, tu desordenada cabellera,  
  
tu aroma de hombre  
  
y esas joyas color cobalto  
  
que me penetraban hasta el alma.Mi cabeza le da vueltas y vueltas al asunto,  
  
no se en que falle...  
  
bueno... si lo sé... se que fue lo que hice mal...  
  
y trato de ignorarlo,  
  
trato de fingir, la mascara del bromista firme en su lugar;  
  
no quiero que sepan que sufro, sufro mucho...  
  
me haces falta...  
  
me haces falta en mis labios,  
  
en el frío de mi cuerpo.  
  
Pero sobre todo en el frío de mi corazón...  
  
en este cementerio que es mi alma.No se a ciencia cierta si alguna vez te tuve...  
  
o si fue tan solo una vana ilusión,  
  
pero duele... te amo... aún te amo  
  
y ese amor me duele y me quema las entrañas...  
  
en las noches es la almohada mi eterna confidente...  
  
la que se bebe ávida mis lágrimas.  
  
Porque los chicos no lloran...  
  
cuando los ven...Y de nuevo me pongo esa tenue máscara que uso a diario...  
  
para que no sepan cuanto me haces falta...  
  
pero hoy en la soledad de mis pensamientos he decidido  
  
quitármela y aquí estoy frente al espejo...Veo mi rostro, mis tristes ojos violetas y no me reconozco...  
  
me veo y me pregunto como es que no se han dado cuenta  
  
de lo que para mi  
  
a significado tu ausencia...  
  
Tu abandono...  
  
el desinterés hacia mi a través de los meses...  
  
Desde que te fuiste con él...  
  
un trabajo... una simple misión  
  
y no has regresado.Quisiera saber como te va mi amor...  
  
el más grande amor de mi vida...  
  
el más difícil... el que me hizo sufrir el dolor  
  
más desgarrador de mi alma...  
  
el que me hizo perderme en un infierno  
  
de remordimiento y de culpa...  
  
el que me hizo destrozar mis entrañas...  
  
y maldecirlo...  
  
el que me enseñó a través de la ironía  
  
de todo el daño a amarlo...  
  
el que en este preciso día,  
  
en esta precisa hora me hace falta  
  
como el aire que respiro....  
  
como la sangre que circula en mis venas  
  
y con cada latido me recuerda el tuyo...  
  
cuando ambos eran uno...  
  
cuando tu cuerpo era mi cuerpo...  
  
cuando este dolor no nacía...Te confieso te extraño...  
  
más de lo que deseo admitir ante la gente...  
  
ante ellos río... y digo:  
  
"Oh bueno, no era para mi, ya vendrá otro"  
  
Otro... otro... ya vendrá otro...  
  
lo repito una y otra vez para convencerme  
  
a mi mismo...  
  
y en mi propia amargura y soledad reconozco  
  
no hay otro... solo estas tú...  
  
solo tú aquí prendido a mi memoria...  
  
prendido a este pobre corazón....  
  
que ya no sabe como empezar a querer de nuevo...  
  
a este pobre remedo de persona que soy ahora...  
  
a este vacío que dejaste royendo mi alma  
  
y ahora la tiene tan mermada...  
  
y mi voz aún quiere gritar:  
  
"Te amo, te necesito, tu ausencia me esta matando..."  
  
y me trago mis gritos y me enveneno de dolor....  
  
no quiero admitir este dolor... pero negarlo no lo merma...  
  
quito las tercas lágrimas que salen de mis ojos...  
  
pero no se quieren ir... este dolor y este vacío ahí están...  
  
tal vez me acostumbre a ellos... tal vez...Algún día pueda dejarte de amar...  
  
o morir en el intento...  
  
Espero que seas feliz, estés donde estés...  
  
Aún Te amo Heero Yuy...  
  
pero no se lo digas a nadie..._Duo Maxwell_

__

__

**OWARI**  
  
Nota de Terry: Que triste me quedo, hubo un día en que esas palabras salieron de mi mente por un amor perdido...  
  
¿Que con quien se fue Heero?... pues se los dejo a su gusto...  
  
Comentarios, a  
  
Iloveduomaxwellhotmail.com  
  
Atte. Terry Maxwell Chang 


End file.
